objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fan Fiction on Characters
:Seperate Pages made by users: * KittyFan2004's Headcanons * Ze Tossere's Object Show Fanfiction Battle for Dream Island Announcer Announcer Madness: Again He was eliminated cause of being a canon character in camp. Blocky Battle for Nightmare Island Blocky is a contestant on BFNI. Human Names * Blake Astrauskas (Opinduver) * Robert "Bobby" Hansen (KittyFan2004) * Blake Brandon (NLG343) * James Luther (John the Addictive) Where Blocky is From * Torrance, California (moved to West Jordan, Utah at age 3) (KittyFan2004) * New York City, NY (NLG343) * Morgantown, West Virginia (U4Again) * Elizabeth, NJ (John the Addictive) Birthdates * January 27, 1995 (KittyFan2004) * April 23, 2000 * November 14, 1998 (U4Again) * August 25, 1998 (John the Addictive) Bubble Names * Bailey Kendrick (Opinduver) * Beatrix Kunze (KittyFan2004) * Beatrice Frederiksen (NLG343) * Barina De Bruyn (Tamagoyaki) * Bubble X. Benson * Brenda Innes (Ze Tossere) * Elizabeth Prudhoe (John the Addictive) Birthdates * April 29, 2004 (ScribbledEggs) * January 30, 1992 (Opinduver) * March 29, 1994 (KittyFan2004) * May 27, 2001 (NLG343) * July 23, 1989 (Tamagoyaki) * November 3, 1985 (Ze Tossere) * June 18, 1999 (John the Addictive) Where Bubble is from * Dublin, Ireland (Opinduver) * Munich, Germany (moved to Huber Heights, Ohio at age 9) (KittyFan2004) * Fredrikstad, Norway (Moved to Denver, Colorado at age 5) (NLG343) * Pietermaritzburg, South Africa (Tamagoyaki) *Sydney, Australia (moved to Goiky at age 5 to compete in BFDI) * Edinburgh, Scotland (Ze Tossere) * Washington, DC (John the Addictive) Ethnicity * Scottish, Belgian, and Norwegian (Ze Tossere) * Irish (Opinduver) * Greek and Swedish (KittyFan2004) * Norwegian (NLG343) * White South African and Indigenous Australian (Tamagoyaki) *Australian Goikyperson? *Scandinavian and Irish (John the Addictive) Nationality * Scottish (Ze Tossere) * Irish (Opinduver) * German-American (KittyFan2004) * Norweigen-American (NLG343) * South African-Australian (Tamagoyaki) *Australian Goikyperson? Coiny Human Names *Charlie Reese (Opinduver) *Cody Howard (KittyFan2004) * *Bruce Orleans (John the Addictive) Where Coiny is From * Arlington, Texas (KittyFan2004) * Little Rock, Arkansas (U4Again) * Melbourne, Australia * Landsdale, PA (John the Addictive) Birthday * October 24, 2007 (Pinekones) * May 26, 1986 (KittyFan2004) * June 17, 1994 (U4Again) * September 8, 1983 * December 13, 1999 (John the Addictive) Battle for A Gum Coiny made a cameo in Episode 2 and 3 as the baker of the cake prize, which is a dirt cake. He also created the Torture Chamber which everyone in there must be torture everyday. David BFAH David was the leader of the Orange Rubber Bands, and got eliminated 3rd. He did nothing except say "AW, SERIOUSLY". In the 2nd Cake at Stake, he could have stayed, had it not been for Nick-Le, and his vote, thus bringing YF and David at a tie. YF won the tiebreak, and David got angry, which did nothing, as he promptly got flung to the TLC. If you discount Pencil's elimination, David was the 1st orb to be eliminated. He wasn't let on the hotel. BFOJ After Dora was eliminated before the merge, and before Coiny rejoined, David was the only member on Team L.O.S.E. to in the merge. Names *David Harel (Opinduver) *David Ryan (KittyFan2004) *David Bowie (Phospelonagen) *David Bee (Molly Bee) *David Wallace (Tamagoyaki) Where David is From * Half Moon Bay, California (KittyFan2004) * Ulaanbataar, Mongolia (GenghisKhan4206969) * San Juan, Puerto Rico (Tamagoyaki) Birthdates * April 8, 1999 (KittyFan2004) * December 3, 1991 (Tamagoyaki) Eraser BFAH Eraser allowed Puffball and Pin into his alliance, while kicking SB out. He then made a weird speaker box in Day 6 that got him eliminated. Eraser's Party Eraser appears in Eraser's Party as one of the 6 main characters. He started the party. He is a "Cool Dude" and he is impatient, but hides it for the party. He is also friends with Pen, Snowball and Blocky. He lives in Yoyle City with Snowball. Human Names * Ezra Singh (Opinduver) * Elliott Moran (KittyFan2004) * Eli Spencer (NLG343) * Greg Ricotta (John the Addictive) Where Eraser is From * Pleasant Hill, California (KittyFan2004) * New York City, NY (NLG343) * Huntsville, Alabama (U4Again) * Lowell, MA (John the Addictive) Birthdates * May 23, 1993 (KittyFan2004) * July 6, 1995 (U4Again) * March 30, 1997 (John the Addictive) Firey Where Firey is From * Whitewater, Winsconsin (KittyFan2004) * Chicago, Illinois (NLG343) * Marietta, Ohio (U4Again) * Perth, Western Australia * Punta Gorda, FL (John the Addictive) Names *Fred Cox (NLG) *Finley Kaufman (Opinduver) *Fred "Freddy" Shaw (KittyFan2004) *Fuoto Pinecest (Laclale/In OCR) * *Edward Smith (John the Addictive) Birthdays * July 10, 1985 (KittyFan2004) * May 29, 1996 (U4Again) * May 16, 1983 * April 10, 1999 (John the Addictive) Flower Names *Faye Thayer (Opinduver) *Flora Berry (KittyFan2004) *Joan Walden (John the Addictive) Nationality *American (Opinduver, KittyFan2004) *Canadian (U4Again) *American (John the Addictive) Where Flower is From * Arlington, Virginia (KittyFan2004) * Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada (U4Again) * Lumberton, NC (John the Addictive) Birthdates * June 19, 2008 (Pinekones) * June 27, 1988 (KittyFan2004) * April 27, 1997 (U4Again) * June 9, 1998 (John the Addictive) BFAH Flower was an antagonist and made it far, but lost at 6th place. She wasn't let on for OBVIOUS REASONS. Ultimate Object World Flower was one of the few meanest contestants on the show, even threating to crush the people who voted her, in the 1st episode, Pin pushed her off the bar due to her being a jerk to everyone, she got eliminated the following episode at 2 dislikes, she rejoined later in the game, being a tad bit nicer, but after a couple episodes of being safe, she was kicked off again with 12 votes against her. The Ultimate Battle Flower was actually a lot nicer than usual and becomes a protagonist. On the first week she kills MePhone and Cloudy for killing Golf Ball. She ends up winning for her team with her alliance (excluding Golf Ball who died). On week 2 the challenge was rock paper scissors and she faced Cloudy her rival but lost. She was up for voting and it was contestant vote. Only 1 person voted, which was Cloudy who voted for her, meaning she would be eliminated, but the announcer let her stay because no one else voted. Object Division Flower was on the PRC (Paper Recovery Center). Then she got eaten. She becomes a protagonist in the second episode. Golf Ball Names * Gabrielle Ball (Opinduver) * Grace Hogan (KittyFan2004) * Josie O'Riley (John the Addictive) Where Golf Ball is From * Sun City West, Arizona (KittyFan2004) * Boston, MA (John the Addictive) Birthdates * March 28, 1993 (KittyFan2004) * May 13, 1998 (John the Addictive) BFAH GB debuted in the 2nd Debut, and was a good contestant, but was bossy, and got eliminated in the double elimination with Bomby. Super Dumb Objects She and Tennis Ball made a cameo in SDO. Sword asked them to do the challenge although they didn't sign up. Golf Ball had to remind Sword that they didn't sign up. Best of the Rest As Best of the Rest is coming in 2018, nothing is known about Golf Ball competing in this object show, except that she, along with the rest of the twenty contestants, were confirmed to be in it. Ice Cube Names * Imogen Savage (Opinduver) * Ivy Rice (KittyFan2004) * Ice cube * Ivanka Czechokiniovich (NLG343) * Isabella Haines (Tamagoyaki) * Ingibjörg Þórirsdóttir (Ze Tossere) * Ingrid Jones (Garagarahebi) * Cindy West (John the Addictive) Birthdates *May 28, 1993 (Opinduver) *December 29, 1999 (LegoAdam324) *September 22, 1994 (KittyFan2004) *November 28, 2000 (U4Again) *When Icy was made *December 1, 1999 (NLG343) *November 30, 2007 (Pinekones) *October 28, 1989 (Tamagoyaki) * January 1, 1990 (Ze Tossere) * February 2, 1993 (Garagarahebi) * August 28, 2000 (John the Addictive) Where Ice Cube is from *Alexandria, Virginia (Opinduver) *Portland, Oregon (KittyFan2004) *Yakutsk, Sakha Republic, Russia (Yellow-Spider-Kitty) *Cork, Ireland (U4Again) *An icebox *Moscow, Russia (NLG343) *Brisbane, Queensland, Australia (Tamagoyaki) *Reykjavík, Iceland (Ze Tossere) *Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada (Garagarahebi) *Provo, UT (John the Addictive) Ethnicity * Norwegian and Irish (U4Again) * English and Slovak (Opinduver) * Eastern European (KittyFan2004) * Iceboxian * Russian (NLG343) * German (Tamagoyaki) * Icelandic (Ze Tossere) * English and Finnish (Garagarahebi) * Puerto Rican and French (John the Addictive) Religion * Protestant (U4Again) * Jewish (KittyFan2004) * Unknown, possibly Orthodox (NLG343) * A Cars Life * Catholic (John the Addictive) Leafy Human Names * Leticia Fransisco (NLG343) * Leah Solak (Opinduver) * Lacey Kennard (KittyFan2004) * Lori Pentland (Tamagoyaki) * Lacey Monahan (Ze Tossere) * Laura Owen (Garagarahebi) * Rebecca Nathans (John the Addictive) Religion * Baptist (KittyFan2004) * Leafisit * Methodist (John the Addictive) Where Leafy is From * Golden Glades, Florida (KittyFan2004) * The Blue Mountains, Ontario, Canada (Tamagoyaki) * Birmingham, England (Ze Tossere) * Pronypridd, Wales (Garagarahebi) * Jacksonville, FL (John the Addictive) Birthdate * July 16, 1985 (KittyFan2004) * June 28, 1990 (Tamagoyaki) * September 30, 1986 (Ze Tossere) * May 3, 1992 (Garagarahebi) * March 13, 2000 (John the Addictive) Object 12 After getting the alien, Wildvine, Leafy was free like a normal leaf soaring around the sky. Plus, was good at cooking. It was shown in Chapter 3 Match Human Names *Fian Mifero (Laclale/In OCR) *Macky "Lite" Jordan (GameboyNextGeneration) *Mariah Howse (KittyFan2004) *Madeline Hornick (Opinduver) *Malka Scheinberg (Tamagoyaki) *MacKenzie Yandle (NLG343) *Mailys Cuocco (Ze Tossere) *Steven Peterson (John the Addictive) Where Match is From * Tulsa, Oklahoma (KittyFan2004) * Atlanta, Georgia (U4Again) * Telluride, Colorado (Tamagoyaki) * Tampa Bay, Florida (NLG343) * Gatineau, Quebec, Canada (Ze Tossere) * Schenectady, NY (John the Addictive) Birthdates * October 24, 1992 (KittyFan2004) * June 12, 1999 (U4Again) * October 4, 1993 (Tamagoyaki) * September 24, 2001 (NLG343) * February 28, 1989 (Ze Tossere) * November 18, 1998 (John the Addictive) iPencil.2O Match first appears in the iPencil.2O episode 'Love at First Party!' during Grade 9. She first appears with Pencil as a new student from Canada, due to some problems there. She is introduced as Match Anastasía Schreiber-Zapalka. Pencil is then her best friend. Later, Pencil gets a letter from Match and her family that says she's having her 14th birthday party and also a sleepover. Mrs Triángolo drives Pencil to Match's house, and? Match tells Pencil about her family such as her nephews Jayden and Hayden and Grandpa Cornelius, as well as her brothers Eraser(?) and Pen. Meanwhile, her mum tells the girls that the dinner is beavertail. (or fried dough in the USA) Everyone says that it's delicious. That night, Pencil has a dream that she and Pen got married, honeymooned in Mexico and had six children (which was strangely accurate) and Pen dreamt the nearly exact thing. She didn't tell Match however. As the series progresses, Match learns that Pencil and Pen are dating, and then Match and Pencil are temporarily enemies for just that one episode. The next episode, Match becomes more tolerant about the relationship. Later in the series, Match grows to be more mature about things by having a crush on Firey. In the climbing Mt Kilimanjaro contest in Season 4, Firey finally admits his love for Match, but moves on to Leafy that next season. Her behaviour generally becomes more stable until Pencil vs. Batman. Also, She is a good friend to Pencil. Crackject Match was first appeared in Pencilistic Cup and has the name Princes Match Swanstīka Dømìka Dæterā Supercalifargeiouagsaagious. (Kinda like Dot) She is nicknamed Cracktastįca. Needle Human Names *Nelly Jankovic (Opinduver) *Natalie Horton (KittyFan2004) *Needy *Nia Allen (Tamagoyaki) *Amanda Simon (John the Addictive) Birthdates *July 7, 1991 (U4Again) *January 12, 1993 (Opinduver) *February 25, 1990 (KittyFan2004) *April 9, 1998 (Leafy Fan) *January 1, 2010 *July 7, 1990 (Tamagoyaki) *July 20, 1999 (John the Addictive) Where Needle is from *San Antonio, Texas (U4Again) *Niles, Ohio (Opinduver) *Aurora, Colorado (KittyFan2004) *Goiky *Leawood, Kansas (Tamagoyaki) *Buford, GA (John the Addictive) Ethnicity *Croatian (Opinduver) *English and Russian (KittyFan2004) * Irish (U4Again) * Scottish-Jewish (Tamagoyaki) * German (John the Addictive) Headcanons KittyFan2004 * Natalie had anorexia as a teenager. * She and Naomi (Nail from Object Havoc) are cousins. Eggs *Needle died in season 1 (2004) but resurrected in season 6 (2010). *Her adopted sister, Candy, is a Canadian. U4Again TBA Disney's Needle * Needle was a main character and played as Fa Mulan. Pen Human Names * Ben (Pinekones and BFB 5) * Robin Årberg (Estoniball) * Patrick Ryan (Opinduver) * Pen Patton (KittyFan2004) * Preston Park (NLG343) * * Patrick Fulham (WheeliumThe2nd) * Tyrone Wallace (John the Addictive) Where Pen is From * Tallahassee, Florida (KittyFan2004) * Chicago, Illinois (NLG343) * Boise, Idaho (Pinekones) * Geelong, Victoria, Australia * Cardiff, Wales, (WheeliumThe2nd) * Lowell, MA (John the Addictive) Birthdates * July 31, 1997 (KittyFan2004) * June 30, 1978 * September 16, 1999 (WheeliumThe2nd) * January 22, 1998 (John the Addictive) Pencil vs Batman Pen is married to Pencil and they have six kids. Batman tries to kill Pen by (indirectly) crushing him with a rock. He is also a good friend of Eraser. RFVP Being shown affection by Pencil, he told her that he is not ready for relationships yet. (He is, though) BFAH Pen joined in Day 6 in the Debuting Contest, being the winner. He got lazy, though, in the merge, and started slapping Blocky, and he got eliminated in Day 15. SDO and SSO Pen started and ended the season painfully. He got to the the final two, even though at the start of the season he drowned, and at the end, he fell off the track. He played the season just like almost everyone after the merge. (not getting voted off when Gelatin was winning every challenge) In season two, he did almost nothing, but came in as the captain of the Raging Bulls. In the first episode of season 2, Pen came back from the hospital with a Magic House Builder, which won the challenge for his team. The next episode when Sword announced the challenge, Pen asked why he would want to do itand said he would throw it down a waterfall. The next episode, he got second in the ladder climb challenge. Pencil Human Names * Peter Simmons (NLG) * Penny (Derekblue1) (KittyFan2004) * Cilly (Derekblue1) * Silly Pence-Pence (Derekblue1) * Abby (Jordan B (JoeJoeTheAnimator) * Playgo (GameboyNextGeneration) * Michelle Pence (ScribbledEggs) * Penny de Valle (Opinduver) * Matita Vester (Laclale/in Object CrossRoad) * Pina (Pinekones) * Paige Sachs (Tamagoyaki) * Pheobe Sigurdsson (Ze Tossere) * Hannah Carter (John the Addictive) Birthdates *May 21 2002 (idk) * June 14, 1992 (Opinduver) * December 20, 1994 (KittyFan2004) * February 28, 2009 (Pinekones) * August 17, 1993 (Tamagoyaki) * April 28, 1989 (Ze Tossere) * August 8, 1997 (John the Addictive) Where Pencil is from * Gatineau, Quebec, Canada (Ze Tossere) * Collinsville, Illinois (Tamagoyaki) * Oakbrook Terrace, Illinois (John the Addictive) Children (Pencil vs. Batman) In Pencil vs. Batman, Pencil and Pen have six nephews and nieces. * Pencil Jr. is the oldest niece who is 13 years old. (No worries, time goes differently when it comes to objects.) She dated Nickel, but broke up with him shortly before the Inanimate Insanity episode The Arena of Death. She looks exactly like her mother, unsurprisingly, but instead of the three shades of orange, it is rather a gradient. * Pen Jr. is the second oldest brother (10 years) He looks like Pen but with a lighter shade of blue. * Yaretzi is one of the two 'twin sisters'. She is nearly always optimistic and has a green Y on her head to distinguish her from her sister. It apparently is Aztec for You will always be loved.(http://www.babynames.com/name/Yaretzi) * Zona is the younger of the twins. She is somewhat selfish and has a red Z on her head. She was named after the neighbourhood in Mexico City (Zona Rosa) where Pencil and Pen went on honeymoon. She resembles Pencil with a blue eraser and without a point, like her sister. * Qalam-Rassas is the second youngest. His name means 'pencil' in Arabic. (قلم رصاص). He strangely looks like a red Pen with Pencil's point. * Cil is the baby. His name is basically Pencil without Pen. Originally, he was a recommended character by PencilDitz in the BFDI Episode Gardening Hero. He was called 'Pencil & Pen's Baby'. Running For Vice President (parts 1-present) She is in team Yoylecakes. Her personality in this story is kinder and caring than her jerky attitude in BFDIA. She shows affection to Pen (Chapter 2c). Anthony's BFDI/II Camp In Anthony's BFDI/II Camp, she is also a contestant (as sandro shubitidze previously jay28jay2) who is eliminated at the 1st elimination and rejoined at 5C/6A. BFAH Pencil was one of the veterans to join the game, joining the Orange Rubber Bands. After Yellow Face joined as the last contestant and Match got sent to the TLC, she had a conflict with YF, even though they were on the same team, going so far as voting for him in the 1st Cake at Stake, where they weren't even at risk of elimination. However, thanks to the illegal voting, Pencil went to the TLC, being the 1st ORB to go there. However, in Day 6, she rejoined, because Needle slapped her out after calling her Needy. However, she got eliminated AGAIN because of her slight rudeness, and not getting much screentime. Ultimate Object World Pencil started the show safe from elimination, but as soon as she was put up for the 1st double elimination, she got eliminated due to her personality in BFDIA, along with Match. Battle for emerald island She was nice in episode 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6. BFDIA Randomized Pencil was originally a contestant on Team Ice, however, in Episode 5(a) Pencil forms team freesmart with Match, and the contestants to join the team would be Book, Ruby, Match, Ice Cube, and Firey, Pencil was the team captain of Freesmart. Pencil was eliminated in Episode 10 with 3 votes. Pin Human Names *Penny Stevens (NLG) *Pinelope "Pin" Tack (TheTwistedMangle) *Pazakin Nailizk (Chikako) *Piper Nilsen (Opinduver) *Penelope Murray (KittyFan2004) * Pin * Julianna Oleander (John the Addictive) Where Pin is From * Lincoln, Nebraska (KittyFan2004) * Ho Chi Min city, Vietnam(Ytterbium) * Denver, Colorado (U4Again) * Goiky * Bethseda, MD (John the Addictive) Birthdate * July 31, 1998 (U4Again) * January 1, 2010 * March 10, 1988 (KittyFan2004) * March 8, 1999 (John the Addictive) BFAH Pin was a member of the PIs, and later joined the 3-BPO, but got eliminated due to being considered as a threat. In Stick Pick, Pin joined the Cleaning Utensils. He fell. SITASN In SITASN, Pin is one of the competitors. (for full article go to Pin (SITASN) Rocky Human Names *Ralph Hummel (Opinduver) *Rocky Wise (KittyFan2004) *Alex Mastrianni (John the Addictive) Where Rocky is From * Colorado Springs, Colorado (KittyFan2004) * Denver, Colorado (U4Again) * New York City (John the Addictive) Birthdates * December 30, 2005 (KittyFan2004) * December 14, 2004 (U4Again) * September 19, 2001 (John the Addictive) Snowball Human Name * Sebastian Pentti (Opinduver) * Steven Logan (KittyFan2004) * Samuel Arnold (Ze Tossere) * Albert Best (John the Addictive) Where Snowball is From * Mesquite, Texas (KittyFan2004) * Duluth, Minnesota (Ze Tossere) * Bakersfield, CA (John the Addictive) Birthdates * April 5, 1987 (KittyFan2004) * November 29, 1990 (Ze Tossere) * May 3, 1999 (John the Addictive) BFAH Snowball was a jerk, so much that he caused Puffball to cry in Day 3, and got out of his group and alliance. He got eliminated, even though he did well in the TLC challenge. Ultimate Object World He was pretty much a jerk throughout the entire game, but his stay wasn't very long, as he got eliminated in Episode 7 with 4 dislikes against him. Spongy Human Names * Mitchell Brink (John the Addictive) Where Spongy is from * Vancouver, BC (John the Addictive) Birthdates * February 19, 1999 (John the Addictive) Teardrop Human Names *Teresa DiTremizzzo (NLG343) *Torry Tear-Drop Droppington (Pine Tree) *Thalia "Tia"/"TD" Dayton (TheTwistedMangle) *Tayla Roxas (Opinduver) *Deidre Rogers (KittyFan2004) *Teardrop *Moana Ayers (Tamagoyaki) *Taylor (BreadedChickenBurger) *Talia Hayes (Ze Tossere) *Avery Viscusi (John the Addictive) Where Teardrop is From * Los Angeles, California (KittyFan2004) * Goiky * Seattle, Washington (NLG343) * Ocean Springs, Mississippi (Tamagoyaki) * New York City, New York (BreadedChickenBurger) * Sydney, New South Wales, Australia (Ze Tossere) * Phoenix, AZ (John the Addictive) Birthdates * January 1, 2010 * September 21, 1997 (NLG343) * February 3, 1991 (KittyFan2004) * March 5, 2008 (BreadedChickenBurger) * June 16, 1991 (Ze Tossere) * November 23, 1999 (John the Addictive) Ethnicity * Irish and Russian (KittyFan2004) * Mexican and Japanese (adopted) (Tamagoyaki) * English and French (BreadedChickenBurger) * American (Me) * Indigenous Australian (Ze Tossere) * Italian (John the Addictive) Religion * Jewish (KittyFan2004) * Christian (BreadedChickenBurger) * Muslim (Me) * Orthodox (John the Addictive) Object 12 After Teardrop gained the alien, Ripjaws, Teardrop was brave and isn't afraid to water. She knows that she could belong in the water. Currently, she is known to be, Ripdrop. Tennis Ball Human Names * Theodore Schammer (Opinduver) * Teddy Parsons (KittyFan2004) * Terrence Robinson (DigestContent) * Tyler Walker (Tamagoyaki) * Thomas Harvey (Garagarahebi) * Doug Jenkins (John the Addictive) Birthdates * October 25, 1997 (KittyFan2004) * August 10, 1997 (U4Again) * April 23, 1997 (DigestContent) * December 5, 1989 (Tamagoyaki) * June 25, 1990 (Garagarahebi) * June 16, 1997 (John the Addictive) Where Tennis Ball is from * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (U4Again) * Berlin, Germany (DigestContent) * Middlesex, England (DigestContent Alternate) * Brisbane, Queensland, Australia (Tamagoyaki) * Adelaide, South Australia, Australia (Garagarahebi) * Chicago, IL (John the Addictive) BFAH TB did his best in challenges, despite being clumsy. He placed 1st, earning the Hotel. He didn't allow Dora, Flower, David, or Steven to access it (likely because they are stick figures). BFDI Survivor Tennis Ball '''appeared in the camp BFDI Survivor as a contestant, portrayed by 1234DRG1. In Episode 1, he was put on Team 4. The first challenge of the season was to come up with a team name. Tennis Ball's submission, '''5 Peas In a Pod, was not the best on the team, and ultimately, the team would then be known as Eclipsed Survivors. The Eclipsed Survivors ''would ultimately avoid being up for elimination for most of the pre-merge, winning most to all of the challenges, with the only exception to this occurring in Episode 8, where the ''Eclipsed Survivors lost their first ever challenge, but 5 people who did not do the challenge, including fellow ''Eclipsed Survivor ''member Blocky, who was later saved from elimination. In Episode 11, the teams were reshuffled, and the first individual challenge was held. Tennis Ball placed 2nd in the challenge, and being named the team captain of the new ''Eclipsed Survivors. ''Tennis Ball chose former team captain Flower, rival Basketball, hothead Firey, and silent Teardrop onto his team. In a twist, the 2nd and 3rd place teams were up for a double elimination. However, Tennis Ball was given immunity for winning the challenge. The ''Eclipsed Survivors, ''under Tennis Ball's leadership, did not lose a single challenge, and the team members, sans Teardrop, all made it to the merge. In the first merged challenge, Tennis Ball kept strong and placed a 9/10 in the Trivia Challenge. Tennis Ball would not be up for elimination again until Episode 17, where everyone, except former team captain Flower, was up for a special viewer vote. However, he received 0 votes and was saved. Tennis Ball's next time up for elimination was in Episode 20, when he lost the crossword challenge and was put up for elimination alongside Match and Pen. However, he was saved with 1 vote. In the next challenge, Tennis Ball made it to the final round in the challenge but lost in the 3-way final round. He was later saved from elimination. In Episode 25, Tennis Ball placed last in the Unicycle challenge and was put up for elimination. Sadly, he was eliminated right before the finale and placed 7th. Woody Where Woody is from * Cleveland, Ohio (NLG343) * Raleigh, North Carolina (KittyFan2004) * Reno, Nevada (moved to Sacramento, California at age 2) (U4Again) * Philadelphia, PA (John the Addictive) Names * William Van Bueren (Opinduver) * Woody Payne (KittyFan2004) * Will Canterzino (NLG343) * Alex Schwartz (John the Addictive) Birthdates * July 2, 2000 (KittyFan2004) * April 21, 2005 * June 28, 2008 (U4Again) * December 17, 1999 (John the Addictive) Inanimate Insanity Apple Human Names *August Wakeman (Doomes.desean) *Abilene Thompson (NLG) *Alice Styles (KittyFan2004) *Abby Leslie (AlexAnimations0421) *Aemilia Gaspar (Opinduver) *April Hansen (Tamagoyaki) *Abidin Schulte (Ze Tossere) *Mary Frances Ferari (John the Addictive) Where Apple is from *Hempstead, New York (KittyFan2004) *Oylimpia, Washington (NLG343) *Lincolnshire, Illinois (Opinduver) *Calgary, Alberta, Canada (Tamagoyaki) *Los Angeles, California (Ze Tossere) *Memphis, TN (John the Addictive) Birthdates *January 23, 2000 (LegoAdam324) *September 24, 1995 (NLG343) *July 20, 1994 (Opinduver) *April 3, 1991 (KittyFan2004) *September 7, 1994 (Tamagoyaki) *June 28, 1993 (Ze Tossere) *August 5, 2001 (Minikeona4322) *March 3, 1998 (John the Addictive) Balloon Human Names *Robert "Bob" Cooper (NLG343) *Beau Love (KittyFan2004) *Robby "England British" Fast (GameboyNextGeneration) *Bob (ScribbledEggs) *Barry Goodwin (Opinduver) *Balloon *Bailey vandenBerg (Tamagoyaki) *Balloon P. Anderson (Life of Object) *Brendan Carleon (John the Addictive) Where Balloon is from *Olympia, Washington (Opinduver) *Quebec, Canada (ScribbledEggs) *Portland, Oregon (NLG) *Cambridge, Massachusetts (KittyFan2004) *Minneapolis, Minnesota (U4Again) *Memphis, Tennessee (Tamagoyaki) *Indianapolis, IN (John the Addictive) Birthdates * January 9, 2001 (KittyFan2004) * February 25, 1996 (Tamagoyaki) * December 7, 2000 (Minikeona4322) * October 23, 1999 (John the Addictive) Baseball Human Names * Baker Ballkewitz (Doomes.desean) * Bryce Harper (NLG) * Bruce Baker (BrownFamily1108) * Brett Mason (KittyFan2004) * Benjamin "Westward" Joltsen (GameboyNextGeneration) * Brent Teague (Opinduver) * Barney Dinosaur * Bradley Gibbs (Tamagoyaki) * Matt Florence (John the Addictive) Where Baseball is From * New Hope, Minnesota (KittyFan2004) * Baltimore, Maryland (Tamagoyaki) * Seattle, WA (John the Addictive) Birthdates *January 18, 1994 (U4Again) *February 20, 1998 (KittyFan2004) *November 24, 1995 (Tamagoyaki) *July 28, 1997 (John the Addictive) Bomb Human Names * Bob Reinder (Opinduver) * Robert "Bob" Weaver (KittyFan2004) * Allen Chepstow (John the Addictive) Where Bomb is From * Newton, Massachusetts (KittyFan2004) * Miami Beach, FL (John the Addictive) Ethnicity * African-American (KittyFan2004) * French and Italian (John the Addictive) Religion * Baptist (KittyFan2004) * Catholic (John the Addictive) Bow Human Names *Beatrice Spangenburg (NLG343) *Bailee Lawrence (KittyFan2004) *Bailee Marion (Opinduver) *Mackenzie Paxton (John the Addictive) Where Bow is from *San Diego, California ( NLG343) *Norwich, Connecticut (KittyFan2004) *Los Angeles, CA (John the Addictive) Cheesy Human Names *Chester Favager (Opinduver) *Chesney Gill (KittyFan2004) *Chris Schuster (NLG343) *Cheesy Jokestar (Laclale/in Object CrossRoad) *James Weston (John the Addictive) Cherries Human Names *Cody and Cory Cox (NLG343) *Charles (left) and Charlie (right) Fleming (KittyFan2004) *Mario (left) and Corvette (right) Anvil (GameboyNextGeneration) * Chris and Clyde Martinek (Opinduver) *Charleyyy and Friends(Bowser) *Mario and Luigi (Ze Tossere) *Beatrice and Bridget Walter (John the Addictive) Birthdates *November 3, 2002 (Opinduver) *March 17, 2004 (KittyFan2004) *September 19, 2006 (NLG343) *April 11, 2002 (John the Addictive) Dough Human Names *Dalton Plank (Opinduver) *Doug Rowe (KittyFan2004) *Bruce Paxton (John the Addictive) Fan Human Names * Frederick Feiger (NLG343) * Frank Denver (TheRobloxianGuy67) * Fanner Jong-kook (ScribbledEggs) * Finn Chung (KittyFan2004) * Francis Buckley (Opinduver) * Klaus Marion (John the Addictive) Where Fan is From * Odenton, Maryland (KittyFan2004) *San Francisco, California (U4Again) *Chicago, IL (John the Addictive) Birthdates * March 15, 1995 (U4Again) * May 12, 1998 (John the Addictive) Ethnicity * Asian-American (KittyFan2004) * Greek (John the Addictive) Religion * Protestant (KittyFan2004, U4Again) * Jewtestantian Fan * Orthodox (John the Addictive) Knife Human Names *Kendrick Anderson (NLG343) *Kenneth Smith (BrownFamily1108) *Kane Demetriou (Opinduver) *Knox Armstrong (KittyFan2004) *Charlie Michaels (John the Addictive) Birthdates *November 12, 1990 (U4Again) *October 4, 1987 (KittyFan2004) *December 7, 2003 (Minikeona4322) *December 23, 1996 (John the Addictive) Where Knife is From * Charlotte, North Carolina (KittyFan2004) * Cincinnati, Ohio (U4Again) * Kentwood, LA (John the Addictive) Lightbulb Where Lightbulb is from *Toronto, Ontario, Canada (LightbulbTheCanadian) * Moscow, Russia (Killercat2004) * United Kingdom (VanillaMarbles) * California, America (WonderDuster) * Paris, France (DESWaffle5) * New Jersey, America (RachelDrawz) * Minnesota, America (Meikofan) * New York City, NY (NLG343) * Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada (U4Again) * Los Angeles, California (TheRobloxianGuy67) * Charlotte, North Carolina (BrownFamily1108) * Barton, Lancashire - but moved to Milwaukee, Wisconsin at the age of 6 (Diamond-Jubilee) * The borders of Sweden and Norway (ScribbledEggs) * Orlando, Florida (KittyFan2004) * Buffalo, New York (Opinduver) * Boston, Massachusetts (Tamagoyaki) * Detroit, Michigan (Ze Tossere) * Perth, Western Australia, Australia (Garagarahebi) * Schenectady, NY (John the Addictive) Human Names * Licia Johannson (Doomes.desean) * Liam Prince-Jacobs (NLG343) * Linda Johnson (BrownFamily1108) * Lucy Bright (Diamond-Jubilee) * Landa Britter (ScribbledEggs) * Leigh Warren (KittyFan2004) * Lucy "Bhutan" Shine (GameboyNextGeneration) * Lauren Kosmatka (Opinduver) * Livia Brightantan * Laurel Zelenko (Tamagoyaki) * Leticia Giovanni (Ze Tossere) * Leni Manson (Garagarahebi) * Hannah (Formerly Nicholas) O'Connor (John the Addictive) Date of Births * June 25, 1993 (EpicPersonCool) * July 12, 1998 (WonderDuster) * May 6, 2004 (TanbirdTheArtist) * February 16, 1996 (U4Again) * March 24, 2000 (NLG343) * December 9, 1999 (BrownFamily1108) * August 23, 1985 (Diamond-Jubilee) * July 14, 1988 (ScribbledEggs) * July 4, 1992 (KittyFan2004) * February 2, 1991 (Opinduver) * September 1, 2007 (Pinekones) * April 6, 1999 (ChocolateBliss) * May 14, 1993 (Insanimate Inmaity Darren) * June 29, 1998 (Hanjax70) * November 9, 1995 (Tamagoyaki) * January 26, 1989 (LightbulbTheCanadian) * January 6, 1985 (Ze Tossere) * August 26, 1994 (Garagarahebi) * September 19, 1997 (John the Addictive) Ethnic Background * Welsh, with hints of Scottish and French descent (U4Again) * Anglo-American, with hints of Canadian, Scots-Irish, Cornish, Manx + Danish ancestry (Diamond-Jubilee) * English, Scottish, German and Jewish (KittyFan2004) * Polish (Opinduver) * English, French, French-Canadian, Anglo-American (NLG343) * Ukrainian, Swedish, and Macedonian (Tamagoyaki) * French-Canadian (LightbulbTheCanadian) * Italian, Norwegian and Portuguese (Ze Tossere) * Scottish,and German with hints of Aboriginal Australian and Danish (Garagarahebi) * Mongolian and Turkish (John the Addictive) Nationality * American (NLG343, TheRobloxianGuy67, RachelDrawz, WonderDuster, BrownFamily1108, KittyFan2004, Opinduver, Tamagoyaki, Ze Tossere) * Canadian (U4Again, LightbulbTheCanadian) * English-American (Diamond-Jubilee) * Norwegian (ScribbledEggs) * Australian (Garagarahebi) * American (John the Addictive) Religion * None (KittyFan2004) * Orthodox (Tamagoyaki) * Baptist (U4Again) * Catholic (Garagarahebi) * Atheist (John the Addictive) Marshmallow Where Marshmallow is from * County Cork, Ireland - but moved to Scranton, Pennsylvania at 4 years old (Diamond-Jubilee) * Orlando, Florida (NLG343) * Gdynia, Poland (AlexAnimations0421) * East Rutherford, New Jersey (KittyFan2004) * Moscow, Russia (GameboyNextGeneration) * Buffalo, New York (Opinduver) * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (U4Again) * Salt Lake City, Utah (Tamagoyaki) * Montreal, Quebec, Canada (Ze Tossere) * Mars * Glasgow, Scotland (immigated to Sydney, Australia at 12 years in 2007) (Garagarahebi) * San Diego, CA (John the Addictive) Names * Marshla Marshall (doomes.desean) * Marilyn Marcellu (NLG343) * Marcy Mallow (Diamond-Jubilee) * Mercy Mallow (Laclale/ along with Marcy) * Marcella Marrow (Cutiesunflower) * Mandy Mendello (ScribbledEggs) * Marla Maples ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * Maksym Zajac (AlexAnimations0421) * Marsha Holland (KittyFan2004) * Melody "Mellow" Weatherly (GameboyNextGeneration) * Missy Esteves (Opinduver) * Makayla Gillespie (Tamagoyaki) * Manami Rancourt (Ze Tossere) * Megan Sangster (Garagarahebi) * Hannah Stone (John the Addictive) Dates of birth * December 25th, 1995 (Diamond-Jubilee) * December 26, 1996 (ScribbledEggs) * January 21st, 2003 (NLG) * August 10th, 2000 ♍️ (AlexAnimations0421) * December 9, 1995 (KittyFan2004) * April 1st, 2005 (MaalikXtreme99) * June 27, 1991 (Opinduver) * March 21, 2008 (Pinekones) * September 1, 1994 (Tamagoyaki) * May 29th, 2001 (Minikeona4322) * October 13, 1995 (Ze Tossere) * April 1st 2011 * January 8, 1995 (Garagarahebi) * September 27, 1999 (U4Again) * November 23, 1999 (John the Addictive) Ethnicity * Norwegian (U4Again) * Irish, with hints of American, Scottish, Cornish, English and Welsh descent (Diamond-Jubilee) * French-American, with hints of Japanese descent (NLG) * Polish, with bits of Slovakian and Romanian (AlexAnimations0421) * Eastern European (KittyFan2004) * Mexican and German (Opinduver) * French and Irish (Tamagoyaki) * Aboriginal Canadian and French (Ze Tossere) * Scottish (Garagarahebi) * Danish (John the Addictive) Nationality * Anglo-Irish (Diamond-Jubilee) * French (NLG343) * Polish (AlexAnimations0421) * American (KittyFan2004, Opinduver, Tamagoyaki) * Canadian (Ze Tossere) * Variations (See Angry Marshmallow) * Marsh * Scottish-Australian (Garagarahebi) * Norwegian (U4Again) * American (John the Addictive) Battle for Exploding Peak Marshmallow was also a contestant on Team Sky in Battle for Exploding Peak Microphone Human Names * Maria Peterson (NLG343) * Micah Palmer (ScribbledEggs) * Michelle Todd (KittyFan2004) * Makalya Fury (GameboyNextGeneration) * Michelle Bradley (Opinduver) * Meghan Sanders (Ze Tossere) * Sophia Sampson (John the Addictive) Birthdates * September 23, 1992 (U4Again) * September 19, 1998 (NLG343) * March 8, 1988 (ScribbledEggs) * February 13, 1997 (KittyFan2004) * July 30, 1984 (Opinduver) * January 6, 2000 (Minikeona4322) * June 30, 1983 (Ze Tossere) * March 18, 2001 (John the Addictive) Ethnicity * African-American (NLG343, KittyFan2004, Opinduver) * Canadian American (ScribbledEggs) * Jamaican, Dutch and Irish (Ze Tossere) * Scottish (John the Addictive) Nickel Human Names *Nicholas ("Nick") Silver (TheTwistedMangle) *Nicholas (AKA: Nick) Johnson (BrownFamily1108) *Nick Nelson (NLG343) *Nicholas "Nick" Sauvage (KittyFan2004) *Nic Cullen (Opinduver) *Nickelodeon *Flippin' Clabber Marco (Mr. Yokai) *Nickelle Risottatr (Mrsbalsaleafy) *Nicky John Hartman (John the Addictive) Where Nickel is From * Providence, Rhode Island (KittyFan2004) * Bloomington, IL (John the Addictive) Birthdates * July 29, 1998 (KittyFan2004) * July 20, 1998 (John the Addictive) BFAH Nickel was in the ORBs, and was in an alliance with Eraser, however, in Day 5, he cheated with a swear word Test Tube made for him in the insulting challenge, which Rubber, Band, and Dingle hopper censored. He got caught, and got eliminated. OJ Where OJ is from *Orlando, Florida (BrownFamily1108) *San Fransisco, CA (NLG) *Concord, North Carolina (KittyFan2004) *Albany, New York (U4Again) *Mishawaka, Indiana (Tamagoyaki) *Inanimate Insanity *Stephenville, TX (John the Addictive) Human Names * Orson Julius "OJ" McKinney * Oscar Jack (Opinduver) * Orsino Jaconelli (Tamagoyaki) * O.J Simpson * Matthew Oliver James Stanley (John the Addictive) Birthdays * January 12, 2008 (Pinekones) * June 25, 1993 (KittyFan2004) * February 1, 1992 (Tamagoyaki) * April 1, 2011 * January 15, 1996 (John the Addictive) Paintbrush Where Paintbrush is from * Hartford, Connecticut (KittyFan2004) * São Paulo, Brazil (U4Again) * Buffalo, New York (Opinduver) * Meowtown, Paintbrushia * Flourtown, Pennslyvania (NLG343) * London,UK (Mrsbalsaleafy) * Melbourne, Australia (Tamagoyaki) * Penrith, New South Wales, Australia * Schenectady, NY (John the Addictive) * Wellington, New Zealand (MixelsFan1973) Human Names *Patricia Jordan (NLG343) *Payton Rodriguez (KittyFan2004) *Patrick "Belarusy" Wagways (GameboyNextGeneration) *Pheonix Boyd (Opinduver) *Burney Pinsel (Laclale/In OCR, has brother or sister) *NOT KNOWN TO WORLD (mrsbalsaleafy) * *Presley Kumar (Tamagoyaki) *Roman Peterson (John the Addictive) *Orrit Lamandoson (MixelsFan1973) Dates of birth *December 10, 1991 (KittyFan2004) *November 23, 1990 (Opinduver) *May 4, 1990 *January 16, 2008 (Pinekones) *August 13, 1992 (Tamagoyaki) *February 25, 1996 (John the Addictive) *October 27, 1997 (MixelsFan1973) Ethnicity *South Asian and Hispanic (KittyFan2004) *Arab (Mrsbalsaleafy) *Indian and English (Tamagoyaki) *Fijian *Italian and French-Canadian (John the Addictive) *New Zelander (MixelsFan1973) Nationality *Canadian *American (KittyFan2004, Opinduver) *British (Mrsbalsaleafy) *Australian (Tamagoyaki, ) *American (John the Addictive) Paper Where Paper is from *Miami, Florida (BrownFamily1108) *Chicago, IL (NLG) *Jacksonville, Florida (KittyFan2004) *West Nyack, NY (John the Addictive) Human Names *Kelly Peterson (NLG) *Parker Higgins (KittyFan2004) *Paul Leroy (Opinduver) *Bobby Winifred (John the Addictive) Pepper Human Names *Patricia Perkins (NLG343) *Pamela "Pam" Johnson (KittyFan2004) *Patia "Rusbela" Speed (GameboyNextGeneration) *Patricia Martin (Opinduver) *Penelope Taras (Tamagoyaki) *Nadia Lopez-Taylor (John the Addictive) Where Pepper is From * Chicago, Illinois (KittyFan2004) * London, England (Tamagoyaki) * San Francisco, CA (John the Addictive) Pickle Where Pickle Is From * Alton, Illinois (KittyFan2004) * Lake Forest, Illinois (Opinduver) * Tampa, Florida (U4Again) * Portland, Oregon (NLG343) * New York, New York (Tamagoyaki) * Colorado Springs, CO (John the Addictive) Human Names *Peter Pederson (NLG343) *Pierce Cain (KittyFan2004) * Phillip Jansen (Opinduver) * Parveen Gadhavi (Tamagoyaki) * Ivan Rodman (John the Addictive) Salt Human Names *Sally Rubman (doomes.desean) *Susie Altman (NLG343) *Samantha "Sam" Andrews (KittyFan2004) *Salty "Scotland" Joltson (GameboyNextGeneration) *Shay Pavlovski (Opinduver) *Shana Clifford (Tamagoyaki) *Carla Lopez-Taylor (John the Addictive) *Alice Sarilla (MixelsFan1973) Where Salt is from *Oslo, Norway (U4Again) *Chicago, Illinois (KittyFan2004) *Calgary, Alberta, Canada (KittyFan2004) *Horsham, West Sussex, England (Tamagoyaki) *San Francisco, CA (John the Addictive) *Kingston, Jamacia (MixelsFan1973) Birthdates * February 28, 1993 (Tamagoyaki) * July 18, 1999 (John the Addictive) * March 8, 2000 (MixelsFan1973) Soap doomes.desean Soap's real name is Sophia Goodman and likes the color pink. She hates farting, but smells or does it anyway. She was born on February 24, 2000. She also hates the word "Chapman". Soap will kill to clean germs. She was born by Kacie Chap Goodman. She is voiced by Laurel Dearing in the UK. NLG343 Soap's full name is Sarah Róża Piotrowska. She was born on December 21, 2003, in Lubin, Poland to Anzelm Piotrowska and Eliza Olexa Piotrowska and is therefore Polish. However, she spent her whole childhood in Schamburg, IL after her father got a job in Chicago at a law firm after losing his old job back in Poland. Her appearance sports a white-pink checkered blouse, pink pleated skirt, white socks, pink sneakers, and pink underwear underneath. She hates it when her clothes get dirty, and definitely hates it when someone touches her skirt. Minh In Minh's world Soap is only named Soap because what the heck is with all these people making real-life names for them lol anyways everyone hates Soap because she is in II. KittyFan2004 Sophie Emma Rodgers was born on Monday, April 14, 1997, at 6:24 in the morning in an unnamed hospital in Kaysville, Utah. She was born to Cassandra (maiden name: Mann), a stay-at-home mom, and George Rodgers, a tailor. She has straight blonde hair, a white-pink tank top, a white skirt, pink high heels, and pink earrings. Eggs Susie Sheep was born on October 1, 1992 at 3:33 AM in Germville, Russia. She was born by Mummy Sheep (nee Elsanusectumbjectionitoinman) and Daddy Sheep. She loves being naked. However, she sometimes wears a red wig with cheese at the center, a blue shirt, a purple skirt, black shoes, and some monkey. She goes to the Holy Fonz church every Sunday and eats pieces of bacon. She always gets up at 2:49 AM to play for Peppa Pig. As of 1996, she no longer likes the Fonz. She loves Peppa Pig. She died in 2015 because she had germiofoais. She was resurrected in 2016. She drinks everyday. Opinduver Sandra Vuckovic was born on December 3, 1985, to Petar Vuckovic and Dolores Medeiros in Dallas, Texas. She has Croatian and Venezuelan heritage. She has a severe form of OCD and also has Tourette's, she is always likes everything tidy, even the slightest bit. Her appearance sports a White and Pink polo shirt tucked into a black skirt with white socks and ballet shoes. She was brought up by a strict upbringing, these are a few examples * Getting up at 5:00 am every day, no matter what the day is * Chores every day, no matter what the day is * No Parties * No Drinking and Smoking * Quaker Church every Sunday Mini Soap is a student at Objections Academy (at least in my fanfic). She was born on March 14th, 2004 7:14 AM western time, to unknown parents that died during a bank shooting/robbery. She, of course, has OCD. She is crazy on the inside and sweet (sometimes not literally) on the outside. John the Addictive Soap's real name is Elizabeth Antoinette. She was born March 21, 2002 in Atlanta, GA. Suitcase Headcanons Savanna Lastname Savanna Lastname, labeled the Basket Ball, is a character on ScribbledEggs She was born on June 26, 2000. However, she is an adult. She was born by Firstname Lastname and Middlename Lastname. She was born in Whiteville, Australia. Taco Human Names *Trinidad "Trini" Avila (NLG343) *Tara Watts (KittyFan2004) *Tamsin Mendez (Opinduver) *Taco Takeson *Tracey Timmins (Ze Tossere) *Jacqueline Ross (John the Addictive) Birthdates *January 12, 1990 (KittyFan2004) *July 27, 1990 (NLG343) *April 29, 2000 *August 28, 1978 (Ze Tossere) *June 19, 1998 (John the Addictive) Where Taco is from *Bracknell, Berkshire, England (KittyFan2004) *Los Angeles, California (NLG343) *Barftaco, Tacoland *Salisbury, Rhodesia (Harare, Zimbabwe) (moved to Norwich, England at the age of 2) (Ze Tossere) *Littlehampton, England (John the Addictive) Trophy Human Names **Trent Johnson (NLG) *Troy Brewer (KittyFan2004) *Trevion Handler (GameboyNextGeneration) *Thomas Appelo (Opinduver) *Nick Struffolino (John the Addictive) Where Trophy is from * Newton, Massachusetts (KittyFan2004) * Niagara Falls, New York (Opinduver) * Boston, Massachusetts (NLG343) * New York City (John the Addictive) Date of Births * November 1, 1997 (KittyFan2004) * March 26, 1994 (Opinduver) * April 2, 2013 * December 16, 1981 (Pinekones) * Janurary 15, 2000 (Nemolee.exe) * July 24, 1998 (John the Addictive) Tissues Human Names *Taylor Tithod (NLG343) *Timothy "Tim" Reeves (KittyFan2004)\ *Thomas "Tonga" Telespect (GameboyNextGeneration) *Tyler Clay (Opinduver) *Anthony Parks (John the Addictive) Birth * February 2, 1984 (Pinekones) * September 8, 1988 (KittyFan2004) * March 13, 1998 (John the Addictive) Where Born * Madagascar, Africa (Pinekones) * Johannesburg, South Africa (KittyFan2004) * Coeur D'Aliene, ID (John the Addictive) Yin-Yang Human Names * Yin and Yang Wong (Opinduver) * Ludwig (Yin) and Cory (Yang) Cannon (KittyFan2004) * Charley Paul Mayer (John the Addictive) * Yaorilla And Jint (MixelsFan1973) Birthdates * September 30, 2001 (Minikeona4322) * February 23, 1998 (John the Addictive) * July 12, 2001 (MixelsFan1973 Where Yin Yang Is From Galway, Ireland (MixelsFan1973)Category:Free Add Articles Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:BFDIA Category:IDFB Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Fan fiction Category:Lists